Happy Feet - Darker Times -- Chapter 7: The Truth
As Mumble and the amigos were walking back to Emperor Land, Ramon was the first to break the silence. “So, tallboy, lets go over the plan again, you'll be the first to appear and mouth the words that I sing, then the others will follow and it will be a fantastic display!” Ramon said with his usual Spanish accent. “Ramon, that's not going to impress an Emperor, I mean, Mumble's got no chance.” Rinaldo stated. “He's right you know, she's as smart as she is beautiful, it's never going to work.” Mumble said sadly. “Well, lets see how it goes, at least you've tried.” “Well, I guess.” Not longer after they had finished their conversation, they soon heard the singing of Emperor Land, they could no doubt hear Gloria sing, and it felt like there was no tomorrow. Well, for Mumble there was no going back, he knew what it would likely result in. And it was when Ramon sang that he felt that it would work. “Encantada de conocerte, ?Donde has estado? At that moment, everyone in front of Mumble was confused “Mumble?” Gloria asked, she seemed slightly excited, despite her serious hatred towards him. Te podría mostrar cosas increíbles “Mumble is that you?” “It is me. You like?” At that moment he could see the change in her face, Mumble guessed it was the difference in tones, not to mention the small shadow behind him. “I would, if it was really you.” And that confirmed his theory. La magia, la locura, el cielo y pecados Te vi y allí pensé: “Oh mi Dios” Mira esa cara Te pareces a mi siguiente error El amor es un juego, ?Quieres jugar?” At that moment, before Ramon could song any more, Gloria pushed Mumble away to find out who really sang that. “Mumble, well I never...” Mumble knew what was coming. “...Do you know what you've done, you've tried to gain my trust through someone else’s song, and not to mention interrupt the ceremony...” Gloria said, increasing her tone and volume as she spoke. “You...” She then smacked him around the face. “Are...” she smacked him again. “A...” and again “Songless..” and again. “FREAK!” And once more, but harder, almost making him fall over. “Well, I've seen aggressive, but I've never seen it thi-” Ramon started, but Gloria shot a stern look at him. “And you, who are you to help that thing?” Gloria yelled “Well, us and Mumble are amigos, fr-” “Friends I know, don't ask me how, but if I were you, I'd take Rinaldo's opinion Ramon.” “Gloria, they meant no harm, it was all on me.” That made both the amigos and Gloria look back at Mumble. “I don't care if it was your idea or not, these penguins need to know that being with you can cause some bas consecuence-” But then Gloria was interrupted, not by the amigos, but by Mumble's tap dancing, it was as loud as it could be, echoing across the land, Gloria noticed how some of the others started to copy him, that some soon became most, and by that I mean everyone but Gloria and the elders, but dancing was easily quieted down by Noah, who knew who had started it. “Well, I would have never thought that one dancing fool could do this much damage to the community, you, Mumble, Happy Feet, are here by BA-” Noah began, but he was interrupted by Ramon. “And you sir, have no right to treat someone who's just trying to fit in.” “I don't listen to arguments given by an Adélie, only a trustworthy Emperor can change my mi-” “Don't you dare insult Mumble and his friends.” A familiar voice came out of nowhere, Mumble knew it to be his mother's. “Norma Jean, well, I don't agree that even you could, you were always the kind and generous, maybe Memphis would be more of my expectation.” Noah called out. No sooner than he said that, Memphis came into the scene. “Norma Jean, I'll handle this...” Memphis said seriously, Mumble knew his father didn't like his 'ways' but- “...Mumble, you need to renounce your ways, reject your friends and show some sense of manner-” “MEMPHIS!!” Norma Jean and Mumble shouted. “I'm sorry, but it's the truth, do as you're told or you'll be banished, and you know I don't want the latter to become true.” Mumble had no hope, but he only had one option, and it was very, VERY desperate. “Well, Gloria, for once be nice to me and tell Noah otherwise.” “Me? You're asking me? Do you think I would help you? Do you think I would like you? I've never liked, or loved you, and I am very confident that won't change, for you are destined to be alone.” Gloria said angrily, but Mumble's reaction was far from being angered, he was afraid of her once again, throughout his life with her he got used to her and even started telling her not to hurt him, but now it was back to the beginning, he seemed more afraid as ever, but he soon calmed down, faster than ever. “Okay... okay... I've got what I've needed, at least now I know the truth.” Mumble said before crying, Memphis saw this and turned from being angry, to being worried. “Mumble... do you... love Gloria?” Memphis asked, Mumble could see Gloria's eyes widen. “Well... I wouldn't say that, well, not now. I used to, for years I've loved her, I almost forgot, I was going to give you this.” Mumble said weakly, before holding a heart-shaped slab of ice, it wasn't clear, but it had carvings on it, with the words “Mumble” and “Gloria” on it. “And, Gloria, this is what you've done.” Mumble said, before throwing it high into the air, five meters to be precise, and then it came back down, cracking the surface ice and splitting in two. Some gasps could be heard in the distance by now. He then turned to his father, who by now was not worried about if Mumble loved Gloria, he was now worried about what he would do to him. “And you, father, well I've got nothing much to say, but what would happen when I tell everyone 'it'?” Mumble said suspiciously, at first Memphis was confused, but when he realised what Mumble meant, he instantly turned to shock. “Oh no you don't, we specifically said not to talk about that.” “Well, you betray me, I'll betray you, we'd be even then, for you see everyone, Memphis-” “You will not speak about that, ever.” By now, the penguins around had confused faces, but Mumble would soon put an end to it. “You see, my father here dropped my egg, and I've been treated like a no-one, and I thank you for that, dad.” At that moment, loud gasps were heard from every direction. By now, Noah was behind Mumble, looking down on him intensively, but even Mumble could feel his presence. “Oh hey there Noah, and while we're speaking of truths, I feel like you're only banishing me because you feel that I will change the entire population, and that would make you no longer an elder. Now, we all know I didn't intend to do that. But if I were you, I'd have probably done the same thing, so I forgive you.” And with that, Mumble slowly walked away, everyone in front of him made a gap for him to walk through. “Okay, now is our chance to leave him behind” Rinaldo said, but soon realised the others were following Mumble, he gave up and joined, and with that, Mumble and the amigos left, gaining some surprised and shocked faces as they walked past. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions